


Picky Hippogriff

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Series: Not My Intention [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other, Read A/N for Specific Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: Draco doesn't insult Buckbeak. Instead, he ends up cuddling with him, which rarely happens in the Wizarding community. He finds it endearing until he realizes that the Hippogriff is hard and Draco has to take care of it before he can leave.*Read A/N for more specific tags, which is done to keep series information clean and neat*





	Picky Hippogriff

**Author's Note:**

> To keep things neat on the series info, here are the tags for this one: Underage Sex, Bestiality, Explicit Language, Semi-Public Sex, Smart Draco Malfoy, First Time, Not Beta Read, Author is Sleep Deprived. 
> 
> I slipped a reference to a rom-com in here; anyone find it and the movie it's from and I'll write something for you - your choice as to what it is. :)

Draco pushed through the crowd that had gathered a good fifteen feet away from Potter, Hagrid, and the Hippogriff. He didn’t understand why _Potter_ of all people had gotten the chance to see Buckbeak up close. He couldn’t recall ever being upset at the Hippogriff, not really, but some things he just couldn’t control.

He felt the eyes of his peers on him as he strutted forward, heard the gasp from Potter, the cry of alarm from Pansy. He didn’t care. He kept moving forward, all his attention focused on Buckbeak.

The closer Draco got, the more he started to realize how stupid an idea this was. The insult he was going to say on reflex died in his throat as he came even closer to the Hippogriff. They couldn’t have been a meter away at that point. His heart pounded in his chest and he heard his father’s voice in the back of his head:

_This year, respect those you cannot fight, Draco._

“Malfoy,” Hagrid said lowly, in what Draco presumed was a warning. He ignored the professor and continued to stare at Buckbeak.

Buckbeak was . . . big. _Very_ big. His feathers were shiny, yet fluffy. Up close, Draco could tell that his talons were well-kept, though he couldn’t tell if that was Hagrid’s doing or not. His eyes trailed back up to Buckbeak’s face. His dark brown eyes gleamed an odd gleam. It frightened Draco and left him in awe at the same time. Buckbeak leaned closer, his claws kneading the ground.

Draco froze, fully registering exactly how close he was to the creature; how easily Buckbeak could kill him. His heart dropped in his chest and he did the first thing he could think of: he bowed so quickly that he nearly toppled head-first into the Hippogriff.

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself, before he felt something warm and soft rub against his cheek. The strength behind it nearly forced Draco over. He stumbled as his eyes shot open.

He’d been afraid for a moment that Buckbeak had swiped at him, but then he realized that the creature had rubbed against him. Like a cat. A very large cat. Draco stared in shock as Buckbeak circled around Draco, rubbing his forehead against the boy the entire time.

Draco could feel the touch - soft and strong - through his robes every time Buckbeak touched him. He was pushed a little with every movement due to how strong Buckbeak was. The creature made a sound very much like a coo, surprising Draco. The overly large cat-like creature laid down in front of Draco once he was done, looking up at him with soft brown eyes. He felt a wave of clam wash over him as he stared into those eyes.

Draco glanced back at his peers, then at Potter and Hagrid. All of them were looking shocked - except for Granger, who looked oddly amused. Draco grit his teeth together, because of _course_ Granger probably knew what was happening.

“Ain’ never seen ‘im do tha’ before,” Hagrid murmured, or rather, _attempted_ to murmur. His voice was as large as he was. Draco decided to disregard what Hagrid had said in favor of giving attention to Buckbeak.

He moved forward slowly, half-expecting Buckbeak to lash out. But he didn’t, and Draco continued forward, reaching his hands out. He was in awe when Buckbeak let him pet him. He got closer, forgetting himself, and kneeled on the ground in front of the Hippogriff, who closed his eyes at Draco’s touch.

“Sir?” a girl - unmistakably Granger - called out. “Shouldn’t we leave?” Draco didn’t turn to look at them as he threaded his fingers through Buckbeak’s feathers. The Hippogriff shivered and leaned into the touch. Draco smiled softly. In under five minutes, Buckbeak’s demeanor had changed drastically and Draco had grown fond of the Hippogriff. It was amazing.

Hagrid cleared his throat. “I suppose yeh’re right ‘bout that,” he said awkwardly. Draco blinked and glanced at the professor. He had to leave? Right _now_? He wondered if he’d done something wrong when he saw Hagrid anxiously glance between himself and Buckbeak.

“Wait, what’s happening?” Draco asked, confusion and alarm etched on his features. Potter, surprisingly, shook his head slightly at Draco. He was tempted to open his mouth and argue, but the look on Potter’s face - especially combined with his current situation - was not something he thought to argue with. His jaw clicked shut with a click. _Whatever_.

“Alrigh’, class. Let’s get goin’ now,” Hagrid said, his voice booming. Draco turned slightly to look at his friends, desperate for at least _some_ instruction. Or maybe support. Support was nice too.

Blaise and Pansy just shrugged at him, hoisting their bags over their shoulders and turning away with the rest of the class. He shook his head in frustration, watching as Granger whispered something to Hagrid, the professor nodding and looking grateful.

Slowly but surely, the entire class had disappeared into the forest on their way back to the Castle. The only ones who remained were Granger and himself, along with Buckbeak, whose head had somehow ended up in Draco’s lap as he stroked his feathers.

“Granger,” Draco said evenly, eyeing her as she walked over to the pair. He pursed his lips when she sat in the leaves about a meter away from them, eyeing Draco’s movements. “Mind telling me what’s going on, or are you just going to stare the entire time?” he asked icily. Granger rolled her eyes.

“How much do you know about Hippogriffs, Draco?” Granger asked, and the blond scowled at the use of his first name. He, admittedly, didn’t know anything about the creatures besides what Hagrid had told them.

“Very little,” he replied, looking away from Granger and her stupid sincere expression.

“Okay. There are a few things I think will interest you.

“Hippogriffs are . . . _picky,_ when it comes to humans. There are instances when a wizard could have his arm ripped straight off, and other times everything could go smoothly like it did earlier today with Harry,” Granger explained.

Draco rolled his eyes at the mention of Potter, but he was actually very interested in understanding more about Buckbeak. Or maybe he just wanted to know why the creature was curling himself around a 13-year-old boy who had never been around him before?

“On very rare occasions, a Hippogriff will choose a partner,” Granger said slowly and clearly. _Some_ how, however, Draco was even more confused than before.

“What kind of partner are we talking about here, Granger?” he asked. He was ashamed to admit that his voice shook slightly when he asked. He kept his hands busy by continuing to pet Buckbeak. Since he was basically inside a circle of feathers and fur now, he made longer strokes that Draco could’ve sworn made Buckbeak sigh contently.

“There are two types of partnerships in the Hippogriff world, and it’s been so long since anything like this has happened.”

“Well, how can I tell which one it is?” Draco asked impatiently. He didn’t care about how long it had been since a Hippogriff cuddled with a human. He just wanted to know about the _here_ and _now_.

“It’s a very simple test,” Granger said, a higher pitch to her voice than Draco had heard before. He raised his eyebrow and turned towards her, finding her blushing and glancing to her left. He did _not_ like that look. She took a deep breath. Draco held his, assuming the worst.

“Does he have an erection?” she blurt out. Draco squeaked, jumping slightly. His face was on fire and Granger just shrugged.

“What?!” he yelled. Buckbeak nipped his elbow gently and he patted him distractedly. He stared at Granger.

“It’s an honest question,” she said defensively, crossing her arms. “If he doesn’t, then it’s platonic and you don’t have to worry! If there is, well . . .” she trailed off. Draco didn’t want to ask her to finish her sentence.

"How do I tell without actually touching his - without touching it?” Draco asked, rephrasing the question midway to avoid embarrassment. Granger didn’t comment on his blush or his stumble.

“You could lift up his wings and look,” she suggested. Draco followed her advice and gently lifted Buckbeak’s limp wing. He stopped abruptly, already seeing what he was supposed to be looking for. Bitter amusement bubbled in his stomach; of _course_. Just his luck.

“And what do I do if he _does_ have one?” Draco asked calmly, letting Buckbeak's wing fall and making eye contact with Granger.

"You have to take care of it," she said, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Draco blinked rapidly. He looked at Buckbeak, who had curled around Draco and laid his head in the wizard's lap. The seemingly innocent gesture was completely different now that Draco knew the motivation. He blinked again and looked back to Granger.

"Ummm, I am very uncomfortable with this," Draco stated. His thoughts had left him entirely. Granger bit her lip, suppressing a smile. Stupid Granger and her stupid attempts to hide her mirth.

"I don't blame you. However, he chose you and, well, he must see something about you that he likes," Granger said vaguely. She stood up and brushed off her robes, looking down at Draco and Buckbeak.

"I'll leave you two to it, then. You never know, it may be better than you expect," she said, winking. When did Granger get so _vulgar_? He glared at her, trying to ignore the heat in his face, and turned his attention on Buckbeak once he couldn't hear her retreating footsteps any longer. His heart pounded at the mere thought of what he was going to do.

"Okay . . . Buckbeak. You're going to have to work with me here if this is going to happen," he told the Hippogriff pointlessly. Buckbeak lifted his head and brown eyes met grey. Draco, despite himself, smiled softly. Buckbeak seemed to understand. He nipped at Draco's robes and tugged, much to the blond's surprise and mortification. Buckbeak couldn't be saying what Draco _thought_ he was saying . . .

Buckbeak made a clicking sound in the back of his throat, almost like he was impatient. He squirmed a little and let out a hot breath as he rubbed his legs against his genitalia. Penis. Dick. Cock. Erection. Stick. Wand. Firm rod. Pecker. Quivering member?

Draco concentrated very hard on becoming comfortable with every form of the word before he did this. After all, how could he get out of this situation if he wasn't even comfortable enough thinking about it?  
He bit his lip as Buckbeak butted against him.

 _Click click click_. He took a deep breath before standing and removing his robes as Buckbeak watched, making him fumble with the cloth. He wondered how Buckbeak even knew that clothes weren't his skin - the naked version of himself. He kind of wished Buckbeak was not as smart as he proved himself to be.

The blond tossed his robes behind him, and Buckbeak scrambled to his feet, his penis large and firm, and very _obvious_ , between his hind legs. Draco gulped. It just now occurred to him to question why, exactly, Buckbeak wanted him naked.

The Hippogriff stood silent, staring intently at Draco. His eyes burned holes into Draco's skin. No one had ever looked at him like he was about to be fucked through a tree, but now he was pretty sure that that's the look Buckbeak gave him. Draco wondered why Potter couldn't have been chosen; wasn't he supposed to be the Boy-Who-Was-The-Best-At-Everything?

Draco pushed aside the thought that he'd rather Potter be here in his place. He did _not_ want to be fucked through a tree. He did _not_ want to feel Buckbeak's penis in his hands. He did _not_ want to feel how soft those feathers were against his body. _Definitely not._ Not even out of curiosity. Nope.

The rest of his clothing came off quickly, the Hippogriff's eyes locked on him the entire time. Draco blushed - he was not used to the scrutiny. It didn't feel like Buckbeak was judging him or something similar, which was at least relieving considering Buckbeak was about five times Draco's size.

Draco had a familiar pit in the bottom of his stomach when he realized he was naked and lusted after by Buckbeak. He was about to be fucked by a _beast_. He didn't know whether this sense of the word was good or not. He supposed he'd find out. He was uncomfortable with how okay he was with this. It just wasn't right.

When Draco slipped off his underwear, Buckbeak immediately trotted over to him, rubbing his head against his bare skin. When the Hippogriff turned at just the right angle, his most sensitive part touched Draco's leg. He could feel Buckbeak's veins pulsing, his blood flowing through that enormous cock of his. Draco felt his blood rush to his own, and he closed his eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Buckbeak circled around Draco, who was clenching and unclenching his fists because he felt so awkward, completely hard and out for anyone to see. Every time the Hippogriff passed, he brushed against the wizard's erection, causing Draco to shake and bite his lip to stop a whimper from escaping. Those feathers were so soft, the touches so light on him.

Buckbeak stopped directly behind Draco, resting his head on the blond's shoulder for a moment before cooing again. He butted his head against Draco's shoulder. Draco realized that of course he couldn't stand up the entire time. One, how would Buckbeak receive relief from Draco if he couldn't reach it? Two, Draco probably wouldn't be able to stand up during this anyways, considering his knees were already weak. 

Draco grabbed his discarded robes from nearby and laid them out on the ground before kneeling, putting his hands out on the forest floor in front of him. He really hoped that Buckbeak wasn't going to try and go _inside_ Draco. The thought made his eyes widen.

Just as he thought this through more, Buckbeak had laid himself out over Draco's body, claws about a foot in front of Draco's hands. His wings laid on either side of their bodies, steadying Draco so he wouldn't topple sideways during it. He felt the soft fur and feathers touch his back before Buckbeak suddenly thrust himself between Draco's slightly spread legs.

The wizard cried out, pleasure wracking his body as he was rocked by the Hippogriff above him, all around him. Buckbeak thrust against Draco's erect cock and balls, rubbing them together. He moaned as Buckbeak continued fast and hard against him, panting as he did so. His breaths were in sync to his thrusts and Draco's moans.

Time stopped. Draco was covered in sweat and his legs were sticky with his and Buckbeak's precome, but the pleasure was so much more than he'd ever experienced. He was pushed forward every time Buckbeak moved, the _power_ behind it astounding. Draco was grasping at his robes for purchase the longer they went on, slipping forward and bruising his knees as he did so.

His entire body was lit up with a fire he'd never felt before. Buckbeak was grunting as he pushed and pulled himself from between Draco's legs. There were claw marks in the ground in front of them. Draco's shoulders strained as he tried to remain on his elbows - he let his head fall to the ground under him, stomach twisting and breathy moans escaping his mouth.

The blond knew he was close - the knot in his stomach built higher and higher. The feeling of Buckbeak against him, the heat from their bodies, the mingling of their sweat and come. Buckbeak's grunts and Draco's moans and gasps. It all built and before Draco could register what was happening, he was coming. He groaned as his release spilled onto the ground under them.

Buckbeak was still going, rubbing even harder and faster against Draco's oversensitive and limp cock. He cried out, the pleasure nearing the point of pain, when Buckbeak stopped and let out a shriek, freezing up as he came. Long, white strands of their seed covered Draco and his robes. He closed his eyes, exhausted.

They stayed in that position for quite some time, panting. They were perfect in sync with one another in that moment, with Draco stroking Buckbeak's feathers and the Hippogriff practically humming.

When Buckbeak pulled off of Draco, the wizard was nearly blinded by the brightness of the sun. He'd forgotten they were outside and that they were on school grounds. Draco attempted to jump up and start frantically grabbing his clothes when he realized three things:

One, his legs were basically jelly after that. He was sore and his thighs had seized up. So jumping up in a hurry was a no-go.

Two, his robes were definitely stained, to the point they could've been mistaken for _white_ fabric with _black_ stains.

Three, a new set of clothes had been laid out on a log for him with a note attached. He blinked for a moment, then blushed as he realized that someone had seen him and Buckbeak. _How embarrassing._

He looked at the Hippogriff, watching him groom himself. He looked entirely unphased by what had happened, just slightly more satisfied than usual. Draco scowled and turned to collect his clean clothing, only to be cooed at by Buckbeak. Draco sighed and shook his head in exasperation before he went over to the Hippogriff.

The boy stroked Buckbeak's feathers and the creature's eyes fell shut, leaning into Draco's hand. He smiled, still not quite believing what had happened, but also not as uncomfortable or disgusted as he thought he'd be. After a few minutes of letting Buckbeak, the creature's breathing evened out in sleep.

Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips to the Hippogriff's beak in a soft kiss, almost as though he had no control over himself, letting his hand fall as he turned away and collected his discarded clothes. He picked up the note attached to the outfit sitting on the log.

_Better than you expected?_

Stupid Granger and her stupid ability to always be correct. Draco left the small clearing in the forest with a smile on his face and a feeling in the pit of his stomach that said he'd be back.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes, Draco/Buckbeak. Don't judge. I tried to come up with an AU for 3rd year, where Draco has at least a fraction of common sense. I have no idea what Buckbeak is doing - let’s call it primal connection, kk? Kk. And this one TOTALLY got out of hand. Pretty much testing the waters. Also, I don't care that Hippogriffs lay eggs in canon, okay? 
> 
> Lemme know what you think! I've never thought of this before until I stumbled upon a post wondering where all these fics were at. You're welcome. :)


End file.
